Confronting Feelings
by chibiaddict08
Summary: Everyone thought that Ascot actually moved on from the huge crush he had on Umi. They thought that he finally accepted that Umi had feelings for Guru Clef. Really?Really?  Ascot x Umi
1. Chapter 1: The Dawn is Breaking

Confronting Feelings

Chapter 1

Dawn. The time each morning in which daylight first begins. The perfect time to be walking around the palace grounds. Making it look so peaceful. Oh yes, it was always peaceful in Cephiro now that there was a new Pillar to protect them.

The moon was still out when Ascot, one of the summoners, was looking out to the window. It was a magnificent view in fact, but he paid no attention to it. There was something else in his mind. Something else that he could not explain. It was probably one of those things Caldina told him about. Crush. A huge crush on one of the Magic Knights, Umi Ryuuzaki. It did not disappear ever since that last battle. There were thoughts in his mind. Thoughts in which he could not explain easily without shedding a tear.

Because of his thoughts, he did not notice the dark figure of a lady behind him. The lady had a pink hair, which was only visible when the moon's light is reflecting it. She started speaking to Ascot.

"Hey", she started in a peaceful voice.

"FOR EMERAUDE'S SAKE! Please do NOT scare me like that Caldina!", he replied in a frightened voice.

"Pfft. Haha! Anyway…why are you out here so early?", she asked. "Is something bothering you?", she added.

"I think I should ask you the same question", he replied sarcastically. He did not bother to look at Caldina's eyes. He was frightened that Caldina would read through his eyes, like she always does, even if bangs covered his eyes.

"Hmm…guess you're right" , she sighed in defeat.

"Well, it was always wonderful to watch sunrise during these time and I want to treasure each moment I could experience. So, how 'bout 'ya?", she said in her usual "Osaka"- like-tone as Umi called it.

"Something's bothering me, Caldina", he started speaking as the light of the sun rising went through his bangs. It was actually a wonderful feeling but Ascot paid no attention to it and continued to look at where the sun was rising.

"What's that honey?", she was now worried.

"It's about…" it took a long time for Ascot to finish what he was about to say. There was some feeling that does not feel right when he had to say her name. It was a feeling that gave him butterflies in his stomach when he is about to say her name. It was now an awkward moment for the two. Standing there, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Umi?", Caldina finally broke the silence.

"Wait! H-how did y-you kn-now?", he was now muttering like a moron.

"So, I was right, eh?" , she had a smirk on.

"Yeah. She likes Clef. So how come, I push myself on her? I mean, how can I be so stupid? I already told her how I felt about her , before she went to battle those Chizeta princesses and she told me she doesn't have any romantic feelings for me…unlike I do to her", Ascot now had tears forming in his emerald eyes. Caldina just stood there. Not saying a word. She was just listening to her troubled friend. Her heart was really moved by how much emotion Ascot stored in that heart of his. The feelings she thought only women or men in her age would experience. Ascot did not stop asking questions about himself. Questions in which he could not understand.

"Why Caldina?", he now turned to face his friend with tears in his eyes. "Why do I feel this way?" , his tears were now streaming down to her face. It was really visible that he was going through so much pain. Pain, which he hides in his smile. The pain that he had hidden from everyone all these years.

Not knowing that, Umi was there. Listening to every word he says. There were also tears forming in her sapphire eyes. Hearing Ascot's words really hurt her deep down. Not sure if she could bear to hear more, she knew and told herself that she had to leave the two alone. With that, she walked away with tears streaming down her face.

"Ascot…how come you never told me these things before?", Caldina spoke trying not to shed a tear as Umi quickly ran away from the spot where they were talking.

"I thought you would not understand", he replied wiping his tears. "Besides, it's not a wonderful sight to see men like me, crying", he now managed to smile.

"You sure you're alright?", Caldina asked.

"Much better. That sure was a pretty heavy load, eh? Glad I got it off my chest", he was now cheerfully smiling.

''…", Caldina did not reply. She could see that Ascot was still sad.

"Well I better get going. Please don't tell anyone about this talk we had here, 'kay?"

"Okey", Caldina smiled at Ascot.

"Promise?" , he asked. As if he was asking a little child to keep a promise. Even in his grown up form, he is still a little child in Caldina's eyes.

"I promise'', she giggled seeing that Ascot was actually smiling. She loved seeing Ascot's child-like attitude.

"THANK YOU CALDINA!", Ascot shouted as he ran away from the spot where he and Caldina had talked.

"Your always welcome, my dear" , she whispered.

Ascot ran across the halls. It was not a surprise to him that no one was there. He rushed to the kitchen, to see who was up and cookin' breakfast. Gladly, he saw Fuu who just finished making breakfast for all of them. He was really glad seeing that Fuu cooked some recipes that came from the "other world". He liked the food there.

"Nu-uh", Fuu shook her head.

"Why not?" , asking Fuu innocently.

"We should tell everyone that breakfast is ready '', she smiled.

"Yeah right" , Ascot was planning to run to his comrades' rooms but Fuu stopped him.

"Huh?"

"We have to wait for them to wake up" , Fuu smiled innocently.

"WHAT?", Ascot shouted as loud as he could. It was actually beneficial. Everyone woke up and rushed to the dining area where breakfast was waiting for them.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?", Fuu asked Ascot trying to act innocently but it was pretty obvious that she was upset.

"I DID NOT! I SWEAR!'' , he said innocently. He was not guilty, anyway.

"Hehe. I'm sure you didn't". Fuu was actually the one who forgave people easily. She never planted hate in her heart whenever they did something unpleasant to her.

As they started eating, everyone was quiet. Caldina was looking at Ascot and Umi the whole time. She did not even care to touch her food. 'How could a boy like him, who has gone through so much, eat like this?' , she thought to herself.

"Whaaaat?", he asked Caldina with his mouth full of spaghetti. He was wondering why she was staring at him the whole time.

"Is there a dirt on my face?" , he asked Guru Clef.

"You really want me to answer that?", Guru Clef was actually trying his best not to laugh at Ascot's question, because it was pretty obvious that his face was filled with spaghetti sauce.

"Oh. Never mind", he picked up the table napkin and wiped his face. "HAHAHAHHA", he tried to laugh at his mistake that made Guru Clef laughing as well, and soon everyone was laughing hard, but not Umi. Her head is actually filled with doubts. She kept reminiscing what Ascot and Caldina talked about, but most of all, she could not forget Ascot's tears.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Chibiaddict08: Look, I did not finish watching season 2 and I have no idea what is happening. This what my brain told me to write. Please do not complain! IT IS BASED ONLY OF MY IMAGINATION…**

**Amy: Give me one reason to complain!**

**Chibiaddict08: I do not own the series.**

**Amy: Well, that makes sense**

***sigh* So Chapter 1 ends here…please REVIEW! I NEED CRITICS FOR THIS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Miracles of Twilight

Chapter 2: Miracles of Twilight

Twilight. The time of the day when the sun is just below the horizon, especially the period between sunset and dark. Nothing special at this time. It's just sadness. Sadness that overwhelms the beauty of twilight. It was supposed to be a wonderful sight. A sight which was supposed to overcome with joy, but not for Umi, after she walked out when everybody was laughing during breakfast, which left everyone puzzled. Umi had a lonesome morning, after he heard those words from Ascot's mouth. The tears flowing from his emerald eyes.

_"Ascot"_, she whispered to the wind with tears flowing down to the bottom of her chin. She was now standing at the balcony. Where Ascot and Caldina talked. She was now standing at the same spot where Ascot stood.

What? What was the real reason why she was feeling so down? "Why?...Why am I feeling this was Caldina?", Ascot's words that were playing again and again in Umi's mind like a broken chord. Why did he fall for Clef in the first place? What did she find in Clef that was missing in Ascot? Ascot changed a lot of things for her. He always make sure that Umi was not in danger.

"THERE YOU ARE!", Ascot quickly appeared right in front of Umi riding one of his "beast" friends. His was actually four inches away from Umi's that made both of them blushing hardly.

"Ascot?'', she said in a frightened voice.

"I-i-I'm sorry U-Umi…I d-d-didn't meant to! I SWEAR", pulling his face away from Umi's. He was now muttering like an IDIOT and blushing real hard!

Umi giggled. "What it is Ascot?", she said now smiling.

_'Snap out of it!'_ , Ascot told himself, as he landed to the balcony and kept his "Beast" friend. It took him three seconds before he answered the question. "Well, Clef was worried about you", he said half teasing and half serious.

Umi did not answer. She looked away from Ascot. Ascot saw this and wondered, but he did not want the person he loved sad so Ascot started tickling her, making her giggle and smile. Ascot was happy he returned the smile on Umi's face. _'You always know what to do when I'm feeling blue"_, she thought to herself.

"Why do you seem so down? Is something bothering you? You could always tell me, remember?", Ascot was actually figuring out what was wrong from the look in her eyes. Her sapphire eyes. "I'm your best friend, remember?" , he added.

_'THAT'S THE PROBLEM AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!_', she thought to herself. There was an eerie sound between them. The feeling was so awkward. Both of them where waiting who was going to talk next.

"Hey. Clef has a surprise for you tomorrow", he said breaking the silence. He was caressing Umi's right cheek which was facing towards him. He placed Umi's baby blue hair behind her ears and placed a white rose which he picked earlier for the vase in his room.

"What's his surprise?", she asked out of curiosity. Not love.

"Beats me", he replied turning his back toward the view. He rested his body onto his shoulders and took off his cap and placed it on to Umi's head. Umi was shocked. Her eyes were really wide.

"I'm tired…", Ascot spoke.

"Tired of what?", she asked again. She was now facing Ascot who was smirking.

"I don't know. Pretending maybe", he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Pretending of what?"

"Hehe. Beats me.", he said trying to hide the truth. He was actually good in lying. He had to be. The awkward silence was back again. "Well, I better get going", he spoke breaking the silence AGAIN.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my thoughts."

"Clear your thoughts?", not understanding Ascot's words.

"BEAST I SUMMON THEE!", Ascot shouted. There was a beast before him. The beast he used to get to the balcony. "Well, I need my hat back". Umi took it off her head and handed it to Ascot.

Ascot moved his face near Umi's again, but this time, it was two inches from her face. He was not smiling. He was smirking. "I hope you'll clear your thoughts as well", he said before pulling his face away from Umi's. This made her blush hardly. She quickly looked away to hide the blush on her face as Ascot took off.

_'Clear my thoughts,eh?'_, she thought to herself.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Early morning, when daylight first touched Umi's pillow, there was a loud knocking on her door, which made her really upset, but she maintained her cool. She hated people disturbing her sleep.

"Come in", she spoke. Trying her best not to get mad. It was Fuu and Hikaru. Both were actually thrilled.

"Come down! QUICK!", Hikaru said, half yelling.

"Okey", Umi was confused and looked at Fuu who shook her head.

_'So this is the surprise',_ she thought. She was bored. Still sleepy. At the bottom of the stairs, she saw Clef with a big smile planted on his face, but she did not care about it. She was searching for someone else. She was sure that everyone she knew was there.

"Caldina, are you alright" , Lafarga spoke, noticing his girlfriend's long face.

"I'm—", she was interrupted by Hikaru's hug.

"This is what she's been waiting for so long!", she squealed.

"HONEY! IM CHOKING", Caldina said half shouting.

"Oh! My bad!" , Hikaru replied in an apologizing voice. Lafarga giggled and then cleared his thought.

There attention was already on Clef and Umi. Clef held out his hand, asking Umi to dance. Umi reached out for his hand and started dancing. There was a jazz music playing though the room, but Umi could not keep her focus for some reason. She was still looking for him. For ASCOT. He saw Ascot at a corner with his arms folded. When he noticed Umi was looking at him, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile, hiding his tears in his emerald eyes. Umi did not care about his smile and thumbs up, what she cared now is how to stop Clef from dancing! Suddenly, Clef stopped dancing. He kneeled his right knee and started speaking.

"Umi Ryuuzaki", he started.

"Yes?", she questioned.

Tears were now flowing from Ascot's eyes. He could not hide it anymore nor stop it from flowing. He was tired of holding back. Holding back all the emotions he feel for Umi. All the tears he didn't get to cry when he talked to Caldina. Gladly, the attention was Clef and Umi.

"I had this crush on you for so long", Clef continued.

"What do you want me to do about it", Umi raised an eyebrow and looked at Clef who was kneeling.

"Uhm…will you be my girl?",he asked in a frightened tone. He closed his eyes in fear of rejection.

He did not receive a reply. Umi bent down to Clef and kissed him on his cheek. This made Ascot cry, but he made sure that nobody could hear him. He covered his mouth with his sleeve. He wanted to leave the area, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Does this mean yes?", Clef asked. His tone was still the same. Nothing changed.

"No."

Everyone gasped by this. Ascot looked up from his sleeve.

"Your not the man I love. I once thought it was you, but you weren't. I'm sorry Clef. I know what you feel. It's hard loving someone who doesn't love you back", she replied. "I already cleared my thoughts…".

"ASCOT", she turned to look at Ascot. His tears were still flowing. His eyes were actually showing because his bangs were all messed up because of his tears. Everyone now saw how much pain he was going through. His eyes were beautiful.

Then, they heard a loud wail. It was coming from Caldina. Lafarga had to cover her mouth just to shut her up.

"You don't know how much pain I've been through all these years", Ascot started. "Ever since that battle, how could I forget. I had my most painful memories that time." Umi was now looking at her sandals. She was about to cry. "You told me you did not have special feelings for me simply broke my heart. I have never loved anyone this much, Umi." He went near Umi and caressed her cheek. His tears were still flowing. Umi was now looking up to him, smiling. "I LOVE YOU, Umi", were the words he needed to tell Umi. And he did. He told Umi how much he felt even if she broke his heart once.

Umi did not wait for any longer. She stood on her toes and reached for Ascot's lips with her. Her lips touched his. Ascot was shocked at first, but then he pushed his lips back. Umi's arms were around Ascot's neck and his arms around her waist. They had to stop the kiss immediately because Umi could not reach Ascot anymore. But she was smiling and he was smiling. There was an eerie silence between them. Then, the room was filled with "AWE!" that made Ascot blushed hardly and Umi to giggle.

"WE NOW HAVE ANOTHER OFFICIAL COUPLE!", Fuu yelled as loud as she could. Ferio giggled about this. It was already obvious. She didn't need to shout it out loud

Umi went near Clef. She patted Clef's shoulder and begged his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Clef", she said.

"It's alright Umi. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy as well", he said smiling.

"Thanks for understanding Clef", Umi hugged him.

She went back to Ascot again. She hugged him and grabbed his hat and wore it herself. Ascot gave her a look that says '_You can wear it anytime you want to'_. Umi giggled. She hugged him again. Ascot hugged back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Ascot", she shouted as loud as she could.

"I LOVE YOU, FOREVER AND ALWAYS! ", they both said in unison.


End file.
